Rising from the Ashes
by bearhow
Summary: The Titans have had half alien babies, half demon babies, half Atlantean, half witch, speedster, and so on. What happens when a Titan is giving birth to a half Dragon baby? Cover art drawn by Myself.
1. Chapter 1

**This one-shot has been on my mind for some time. For those of you who know me well know that my wife had suffered a difficult miscarriage a few months back, that left her very sick to the point where she had to be taken to the hospital. She's doing much better, but the experience still ways on my mind on occasion. Also recently this past weekend my father got remarried, and even though I'm happy for him, it was touch to see my father in the arms of another women, so I sort of wrote my feelings as well.**

 **This is set in the universe from PurpleCat's "My hidden Child." So we'll be seeing a familiar little girl as well.**

 **Read and Review.**

 **On with the show.**

"Mommy!"

Raven jumped when the voice of her daughter brought her from deep within her thoughts. "I'm sorry sweety, what did you say?"

Five year old Farah rolled her purple eyes, something she CLEARLY got from her mother, "I was wondering why everyone is so sad?" she glanced around at the rest of her family, "You always said having babies is a happy time, but why are we all unhappy?"

Raven took a look at the Titans that had gathered in the common room. Her husband, Beast Boy, was anxiously pacing around the kitchen, pausing every few seconds when his ears would twitch, but then he would get quiet and begin his pacing again. Starfire was holding her one year old, Mar'i, as closely to herself as possible, Raven feeling the outpouring of gratitude the alien princess had for her daughter who was the perfect mixture of her and her husband with his jet black hair, and her radiant emerald eyes. Nightwing sat on the couch, his head leaning on his knuckles and his brows furrowed in thought. Cyborg wasn't anywhere to be found at the moment, everyone assuming he was still in the med bay.

"Oh," Raven let out a small gasp that got her husband's attention.

"Rae what is it?" Beast Boy was by her side in a second.

She shook her head with a chuckle. "It's okay Gar, your son just kicked me." She began to rub her enormous belly, her son kicking her ribs once again. "I swear he's gonna break my ribs kicking me like this."

Beast Boy smiled rubbing his wife's stomach with his own hand, "Yup he's my boy alright." He suddenly got very quiet, "I just hope . . . "

"Has there been any change?"

Beast Boy tilted his head, his ears hoping to pick something up from the medical wing, but shook his head indicating no change.

"Mommy?" Farah climbed up onto the couch putting her head on her mothers shoulder, "Is auntie Kole going to be okay?"

Raven smiled at her daughter, her pale fingers running through her blonde curly locks lovingly. "I'm sure it's all going to be okay. Uncle Drake is taking good care of her." Farah sighed, her tiny hand absent mindedly rubbing her mothers belly, the little girl not having the heart to tell her mother she knew she was lying.

* * *

Drake's whole world seem to be crashing down around him, his soul focus being kept on the young crystallized women, lying on a medical bed in front of him. His hand gliding over her swollen belly as he attempted to warm the little life inside. Occasionlly his sharp ears would twitch when he would pick up the sounds of the chief medical officer of the Teen Titans, Cyborg fussing about with some machine, or when Gnark, Kole's adoptive brother would sniffle in anxiety for his sister. But again they were meaningless to him at this point.

Kole's whole pregnancy was a weird, exhausting and expensive experience for both of them. At first it was quite humorous the way her morning sickness vomit would melt the toilet, or how she would end up sleeping for hours upon hours on end, or when she began to crave raw meet and fresh cut emeralds.

Yes you read that right.

Emeralds, diamonds, gold, sapphires, any form of jewelry or treasure, she would eat like rock candy, but they had to be in its pure and uncut form, straight from the ground. She could stomach a few processed stones, but Drake learned early on to play it safe with the real stuff, once again glad that he was BFF's with the king of demons who was able to fund his girlfriends cravings. An interesting result of her new diet made her crystallized form stronger, not that he or Gnark let her fight anymore, but she was more then capable in the event she had to fight or defend herself or her baby.

And the mood swings. Dear god the mood swings!

There was one instance were Drake could swear her eyes became furious black slits with a forked tongue and snarling black smoke. Needless to say he made sure her pens always had ink after that. It wasn't until the last month of her pregnancy that things took a turn for the worse.

Typically for a dragon knight pregnancy, the female would become a dragon in order to lay an egg for the child, and keep the egg super heated via her body heat and bathing the egg in fire until the baby was born. However considering Kole wasn't a dragon she couldn't lay an egg and had to carry the child full term in her womb, but the baby still needed extreme heat to survive, something Kole couldn't provide. Once again though, her crystal powers proved useful in helping the baby to survive by crystallizing herself while Drake would smother her in his fire breath, but as time went on, more was needed. Again something Kole just couldn't do.

Now that she was in labor Drake had to super heat her womb to help the baby, but the result was killing Kole at the same time, but he couldn't back off for a moment otherwise the baby wouldn't make it. Time was on they're side for the moment as the contractions were still far apart, allowing Kole to stay in her crystal state while keeping the baby warm, but time was running out.

Drake kept his hand on her swollen belly, Gnark watching over his surrogate sister, while Cyborg monitored the vitals that were attached to Kole. Even in this state the contractions were still continuing.

"Drake, her contractions are getting closer together," he informed him.

"Just give them time." Drake didn't look away from his girlfriend as he spoke.

"Okay, but what can she do? There isn't any guarantee that she'd be able to help in any way."

Drake fought to keep his anger at bay, but he'd be lying if he wasn't feeling the same way. "She's one of the most powerful witches Azarath ever spit out, and if anyone can do ANYTHING to help it would be her."

Cyborg sighed, "Look man, I'm . . . . just trying to prepare you-"

"-for what Cyborg?" Drake stood up, his anger boiling to the surface, "To chose between the women I love and my unborn child, when there's a chance that they both can survive?" Cyborg was at a loss for words, but that's what he was saying. Drake ran his hands through his hair in a failing attempt to keep the heartache back. He came to a stop at the wall on the opposite side of the sick bay. "Cyborg I've lost everything and everyone I've ever cared about, and all I'm asking for is one . . . lousy . . . miracle," Even though he said his name, Drake wasn't speaking to Cyborg, and more like he was speaking out loud. But finally his rage, his helplessness, and frustration pushed his fist through the wall effortlessly.

"IS THAT TO MUCH TO AAAAAAAAAASK!?"

"DRAKE YOU HAVE TO STOP!" The medical equipment, along with the windows, beds, and even the tower itself was quivering under his rage, but Cyborg's reminder of what was at stake helped to calm him slightly. Drake slumped to the floor, tears flowing freely from his eyes at this point.

"Drake," An english accent from the door pulled his attention, "I found her."

Drake got to his feet seeing the red headed witch, and the demon king enter through the door, her hands over her mouth when her forest green gaze met the young women in her crystal sleep. Drake lifted his hand to point at his girlfriend. "Help. Them." He growled.

"There's no need to get-"

"-SHUT UP!" Drake scolded the demon king. Normally Landon wouldn't stand for such a tone taken with him, but considering the situation, and that this was his closest friend, he was going to let it slide . . for now. Drake turned back to the witch. "You OWE me this much!"

Malundra was looking over the young women, her delicate fingers tracing her swollen belly, her eyes closing as her magic washed over her. "Your child is alive, as is Kole, but we need to act quickly."

"Gnark? (What can we do?)" The caveman wondered what needed to be done.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Get some gloves on, your going to help deliver your sisters baby." Gnark's mouth fell open, not believing she was asking such a task from him, but he moved without hesitation. Malundra turned to the others. "Drake you need to keep your baby warm, Landon, you'll need to remove the access heat." Landon gave a simple nod and began removing his suitcoat and rolled up his sleeves. "Cyborg, keep an eye on her vitals, and we'll need you to clean the child up as soon as I tell you." He accepted her instructions.

"What about you?" Drake asked.

Malundra rubbed her hand against Kole's forhead. "I'll be helping to keep her from death by healing her while she pushes."

"Will they make it?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, waiting for Malundra to respond. She glanced at each of them before giving her answer. "If you can help her be strong."

Drake glanced at Kole. The young women who extinguished a fire of loneliness and pain that had been raging in his heart. The young women who helped him to love again, who gave him a purpose, and a family. Noticing that they others had taken positions around her, Drake placed his hand on her belly, his powers already working to warm his unborn child.

"She should be ready to push now." Cyborg commented.

Drake leaned in to her ear. "Kole. I know your scared, and I'm . . . terrified," he chuckled, the tears already flowing, "I know. Me? Terrified? But it's true . . . I can't . . . I can't lose you too. You have to be strong now Kole, if not for me, then for your baby. Stronger then you've EVER been before." Drake placed a gentle kiss on her crystal cheek. "I love you." He leaned back, everyone in the room waiting . . . .

. . . .

. . . .

Kole suddenly became flesh again with a sharp inhale, and a small scream. "It's so HOT!"

"Landon now!" Malundra ordered. Landon placed his hand on top of her forehead, the fire that wasn't warming her baby flowing into the demon king from the hand on her head, through his body to the tip of his other hand, and flowing to an open black and red hole into the ground.

"GNARK! (PUSH!)" Kole did as she was told, pushing with all of her might, a scream ripping from her throat as she did.

Malundra worked to heal her, Landon obsorbed the fire inside of her, Drake keeping his child hot, and Kole pushing with all of her might until she fell back against the bed, her hot watery blue eyes meeting Drake's.

"I ca-I can't do it." she squeaked.

"Listen to me," Drake pushed his face into hers, "Yes. You. Can."

She was sobbing uncontrollably now, "I'm not-I'm not strong enough-"

He cupped her cheek with his other hand, "If ANYONE is strong enough to do this, it's you."

She panted, leaning into his touch. "GNARK! (PUSH)"

Kole leaned forward, gritting her teeth, and holding her breath as she pushed with all of her might, but once again fell back against the bed. Sweat slipping into her eyes. "Drake . . . If I don't . . . make it . . "

"Stop it!" he scolded, "I wont let ANYTHING happen to either of you."

She gave a tired smile, "You can't promise that."

He returned a smile of his own, "I just did."

"GNARK! (PUSH!)" With a gutteral scream and gritted teeth, she pushed. "GNARK! (I SEE THE HEAD!)"

"Kole your almost there." he told her.

She was pale now, her breathing becoming more and more labored. "Drake . . please take . . . take care of our baby . . . . "

"I will, but you wont have to worry, your going to be right there with me."

"Drake as soon as the baby is out, you need to warm the child as soon as possible." Malundra instructed.

"GNARK! (PUSH!)" With one last breath, and a strength she had no idea she possessed, she pushed. She pushed with every ounce of her soul, a scream ripping against her vocal cords as she did so. "GNARK! (SHE'S OUT!)"

Drake leapt towards his baby, not bothering with a blanket, and grabbed the hot sticky child in his arms, his powers working to warm her as quickly as possible. Cyborg was by his side, cleaning out the babies mouth so she could make her first scream . . . .

. . . . but it wasn't coming.

Landon and Malundra worked to heal the new mother, but her attention was on the dragon knight and her child, "Drake . . . why . . . why is-why isn't she crying?" She panted.

Drake shook his head, looking down at his silent baby. "Come on sweety cry . . . . " he whispered, but she remained silent, and unmoving, "Come on cry, please . . . please cry . . . "

* * *

Beast Boy and Farah had their sharp ears perked towards the medical room, but slowly their ears began to droop. "Beast Boy . . what is the matter?" Starfire asked, her arms instinctively wrapping around her own daughter who was looking around with large worried eyes. "Can you not hear their happiness?"

Farah began to sniffle. She didin't know much, but she knew babies were supposed to cry when they were born, just like her cousin Mar'i, but there was only silence form the sick bay.

"Beast . . . " Beast Boy only shook his head. Raven placed her hand over her mouth. Starfire began to cry as her husband put his arm over his shoulder. Farah placed her face into her fathers shoulder and slowly began to sob.

Until both of their pointed ears twitched.

* * *

"WHAAAAAAAAA! WHAAAAAAAA! WHAAAAAAA!"

"She's crying! She's crying! Oh my god she's crying!" Drake announced.

Sure enough the little girl was screaming in her fathers arms, a collective sigh of relief being let out from everyone in the room at the little girls beautiful sound. Drake went to his girlfriend. "She's . . . she's crying . . . "

"So I hear . . . " she responded weakly. Drake slowly and cautiously lowered the little girl into her mothers outstretched arms. As soon as she made contact with her mothers skin, her cries began to subside to small grunts and whimpers, but she was also beginning to shiver.

"Drake you still have to keep her warm," Malundra cautioned.

"I got it."

* * *

 **A few hours later.**

"Mommy, Mommy can we go see her now!?" Farah bounced.

"Not until miss Malundra says we can."

Farah stopped her bouncing and pouted. "But I want to see her noooooooow."

Beast Boy lifted his little girl into his arms. "You have to be patient, mama. You'll see her soon." Farah huffed, but she was no match for Beast Boy's fingers as he began to tickle her mercilessly, her pout quickly being replaced with fits of laughter.

"Can you believe that Drake, the badass Dragon Knight, Anti-hero is a father?" Nightwing mused.

"With sweet innocent Kole as the mother." Starfire snuggled into her husbands embrace, Mar'i sound asleep from all the excitement of the day.

"And my second kid helping to deliver, and I'll be there for BB and Rae's next kid and Jinx and KF's kid." Cyborg puffed his chest out proudly.

"Yeah, yeah doctor Cyborg, if I remember correctly it was Gnark who actually delivered." Raven pointed out.

"Gnark. (I sure did.)"

The common room doors hissed open, causing everyone to get to their feet. Landon and Malundra entered the med bay, both looking tired, but rather content. At least Malundra did, Landon seemed indifferent . . . as always. "They are resting now, but you may go and see them." she announced.

Farah bolted for the door, but a black tendril of magic held her back. "Farah, they are resting," Raven told her. "we need to be quiet and careful." Beast Boy helped get Raven to her feet, then wrapped an arm around her waist as she waddled from the common room to the med bay, Starfire and Nightwing close behind. Farah was first to hit the door of the med bay, her violet gaze peering inside from a crack in the door.

Drake had changed into his dragon form and was lying on his belly with his tail wrapped around and exhausted looking Kole as she lounged against him like an enormous scaly, and warm body pillow. And there wrapped in her arms was a small bundle in a light blue blanket suckling on a light blue pacifier.

"It's okay Farah," Kole called out to her, "You can come in."

Even though Farah was excited to see the new baby, she was nervous. She was told auntie Kole was sick and not doing well, but she seemed okay right now. Hesitantly she entered, her eyes locked on the little girl in her mothers arms, Beast Boy and Raven right behind her.

"How are you feeling Kole?" Raven asked.

Kole let out a small laugh leaning against Drake's warm body. "I feel like I just gave birth to a planet."

Farah lifted herself on top of Drake's tail to get a closer look at their baby and gasped. "Her hair is pink!"

"Shhhh, Farah she's sleeping." Raven hushed, but even Raven had to admit the sleeping babies bright pink head of hair was adorable, as was the two little pieces standing on end like antenne.

"She's kinda tiny," Beast Boy noted, "and chunky."

"Well after all she's been through, it's to be expected she'd be a bit small." Drake commented. "And she's not chunky, she's pinchable."

"Whatever you say," Raven elbowed her husband in the ribs, just as Starfire and Nightwing stepped inside.

"Oh my, she is so cute!" Starfire shrieked causing the newborn baby to stir and whimper in her mother arms.

"SHHHHHHH!" Everyone in the room shushed the exicted princess, but the damage was done. The new baby girl began to cry and wriggle at the loud noise.

"Oops." Starfire peeped, but suddenly the room was filled with a low rythmic humming, almost like a low purring, coming from deep inside Drake's chest. He had heard other dragon mothers do something like this back from his home, so he thought he'd give it a try. At first she didn't take to the music, but once Kole joined in the humming, the little girls cries began to fade to soft whimpers, a light blue pacifier being placed back into her mouth.

"Maybe we should come back." Starfire said bashfully, everyone silently agreed and left the little family to themselves.

"Farah come on."

"But I like the pretty music." she whined, but a sten look from her mother caused her to scamper off of Drake's tail and out of the medical room.

Drake continued to hum to his daughter and girlfriend until all three of them were fast asleep, and remained that way for the next few hours until their daughter began to fuss. Groaning, Drake slowly woke himself, "I think it's time to try that whole 'feeding' thing."

Kole slowly nodded her head before opening her eyes to her daughter. "Are you hungry sweetheart." As if understanding her question, she began to flail her limbs about wondering where her food would be coming from. "Okay, okay," Kole began to get herself ready to feed her.

"Well, looks like I came just in time." Landon's english accent startled them for a moment, Kole blushing furiously. Drake just snorted at the smirking demon before covering his child and girlfriend with one of his wings so his daughter could eat in peace. She wasn't too interested at first, but once she found her mothers breast, she began to eat her fill. "Party pooper." Landon took a seat on a nearby chair. "I suppose congratulations are in order?"

Drake laughed a bit, before leaning his head down onto the ground. "Thanks, but we couldn't have done it without you. Something I hate saying so damn much."

Landon laughed a bit, "Well I consider this young lady my niece and will be spoiled as such. Have you two decided on a name yet?"

"Not yet," Kole piped from under Drake's wing.

"Well ANY ideas?"

Once again Kole spoke, "We didn't really talk about names, but I was thinking about Chloe?"

Both Drake and Landon gave approving looks. "That sounds like a lovely name."

"I like it," Drake continued, "what about for a middle name Cynthia?"

"Cynthia, like your sister? I like it?"

"And whose last name?" Landon asked.

"How about we worry about that later," Drake mentioned.

"Actually how about your last name?" Kole wondered.

He thought for a moment. "Chloe Cynthia Daniels. Has a nice ring to it I guess."

"I approve." Landon smirked and winked at Drake. The three sat quietly listening to the grunting sounds of Chloe as she ate, and as soon as she was done she was brought to Kole's shoulder to be patted and rubbed until she let out a nice wet burp.

"Landon would you like to hold her?" Kole asked sweetly.

Landon smiled. "Thanks for the offer darling, but she needs to be kept warm, and lying in the arms of someone as cold as myself wouldn't be ideal. Next time though." Landon stood up, buttoning his coat. "Till next time." He vanished once again leaving the little family alone once more.

"I can't believe she's here." Kole said tiredly.

"You and me both," Drake nuzzled his head against hers as she placed a kiss on his snout. He swung his head to look at his daughter, whose blue eyes were beginning to take in the new world around her. "She looks so much like you."

"You think so?"

"Well that is your hair and eyes after all."

Kole made a "hmm" noise as she became lost in her little girl, then Chloe's tiny hands reached up and began patting her fathers snout, a small toothless smile spreading across her chubby cheeks. "Wow she doesn't seem scared of you at all."

"Of course not, I'm her father after all." Chloe suddenly let out an adorable little sneeze, a puff of white smoke shooting from her tiny nose. "My father said I used to do the same thing."

Kole looked up at the dragon before her. "Speaking of-"

"-no."

"Drake you need to talk to her, she saved mine, and Chloe's life."

Drake let his head hang for a moment, she was right. She would have to talk to Malundra eventually, but he didn't want to think about it right now. Right now he just wanted to bask in the glow of his little girl as she continued to pat his snout and smile at him.

* * *

 **A few weeks later.**

"Come on, is that necessary?" Kole asked with a role of her eyes.

"When you have a sensitive nose like myself? Hell yes it is." Drake muffled from behind a mask to keep himself safe from the stench of his daughters diaper. As if taking pleasure in his pain, Chloe began kicking excitedly with a large smile on her face.

"Are you having fun picking on daddy?" Kole asked cutely, "Are you, are you?" She blew a few rasberrys into her little belly, causing her to kick more.

"Ha ha." Drake placed the offending diaper into a nearby trash can. "How can someone who only dinks milk poop so much, and smell so bad?"

Kole got Chloe dressed in her little light blue onsie. "You just have a sensitive nose." Kole lifted her into her arms and started to rock her as she walked over to Chloe's crib.

"Gnark? (Can I hold her?)" Kole tilted her head, "Gnark. (My hands are washed)." Kole smiled at her elder brother and allowed the caveman to hold her.

"But only for a bit, it's time for her nap." Gnark nodded with a large smile. It was kind of comical to see such a little thing like a baby in his MASSIVE arms, but Chloe took to him instantly each and every time he held her with a happy smile.

Currently the new parents were back at the Titans North Tower in Kole and Gnarks room that had been designed to look like their forest home in the Arctic Circle, complete with trees, shrubbery, flowers, with a wodden treehouse, complete with a flowing river from one end to the other. Sure they needed a whole floor of the tower, but it was beautiful nonetheless, and this was where Drake and Kole wanted to live with Chloe.

Drake collapsed onto a chair in the living room, Kole falling next to him while Gnark was in the nursery with Chloe. "The thing I love most about having Gnark around, is that we will ALWAYS have a babysitter."

"Yeah . . " Kole was searching around her wooden home as if looking for someone.

"You alright you seem distracted?"

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine I'm just-" Finally they heard the sounds of healed shoes as they approached the couple as they sat. They stood up, Drake's happy attitude becoming a scowl.

"What is she doing here?" Drake asked.

The red-headed witch, Malundra strolled into their home. "Drake I asked her here so that we could thank her for what she did for us." Kole stood up, "I'll give you two some time." With a small nod and smile to the witch, she walked back into the nursery.

The two remained quiet for a long moment, neither one of them knowing where to begin. "I'm glad to see Chloe is doing well." Malundra started.

Drake softened his stare. "Yeah . . . thank you for saving them."

She gave a small nod, but the tension was still heavy. "Drake listen-"

"-What? You gonna apologize for abandoning me?"

Malundra shook her head, "If I could do things differently-"

"-well you can't, can you? But Malundra I get it, I get why you gave me away to be raised by the my father and the Dragon Knights. I get why they had me believe I NEVER had a mother, I get it. But what I don't get is why, once I awoke in this time, alone, that you couldn't find me and give me some hope or companionship or something."

Malundra looked at the floor. "What was I supposed to say? That you lived your life believing your mother was dead and that I was your real mother? Would you even believed me?"

Drake continued to stare down the women, "No I wouldn't have. In fact I don't know how I would have reacted, but their is one thing I do know. Whether I like it or not, your my mother, and you may have missed out on my life, but you will NOT miss out on your granddaughters." Drake turned towards his daughters nursery, beckoning from his mother to follow. Gnark had given Chloe back to her mother and she was now attempting to get her to sleep. Drake came up behind her, looking down at the little girl who was looking around with large blue eyes, just like her mothers.

"Malundra," Drake turned to his mother, "Would you like to hold your granddaughter?"

 **For the moment this is a one-shot, but could possibly be a multi-chapter in the near future. What do you think? Let me know.**

 **Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is an early birthday present for jhwlgh, who has been such a sweetheart and all around delight on here and on tumblr. I hope she enjoys this. :)**

Hiccup!

"GAH!"

"STARFIRE!"

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"WHAAAAA WHAAAAA!"

"Drake!"

"I've got it!"

* * *

It all happened so fast.

Starfire was busy bouncing the six month old Chloe on her knee when suddenly she hiccuped, accidently setting Starfire's hair on fire. Starfire yelped and in the process, tossed litte Chloe across the room. Fortunately Raven had been reading on the couch when she went flying overhead.

"STARFIRE!" she used her powers to grap the girl mid-air, and slowly lower the giggling girl to the ground, but the alien princess wasn't paying attention. Instead she was zipping about the common room attempting to put the fire out, but was, instead, setting off all of the fire alarms. Of course this in turn woke Raven's month old violet haired, fair skinned son, Hunter, who had been napping in a swing by her feet, and the one year old Mar'i who had fallen asleep on the couch.

"WHAAAA! WHAAAA!" Both children cried.

"Drake!" Kole casually called from the kitchen, telling the others that this wasn't the first time they've dealt with an incident like this.

"I've got it!"

Drake leapt into the air grabbing Starfire mid-flight, and using a small fire extinguisher he made sure to keep on him at all times, put out the flames that were making Starfire's hair even redder. Once the fire was out, she darted to her daughter.

"Shhh it is okay my little Bumgorf." Her attempts to sooth her weren't landing considering Mar'i wasn't able to hear her mother over the beeping of the fire alarm overhead.

"Will someone shut that alarm off!" Raven shouted as she rocked her son, who was still shrieking.

Suddenly the alarm's cut off, leaving the common room silent except for the cries of Raven and Starfire's children, and the giggling and clapping Drake's pink haired daughter who hadn't stopped laughing throughout the entire incident.

* * *

Cyborg sauntered into the common room, the cries of his niece and nephew beginning to die down. "I had a manual override installed since the last time you guys visited." He said heading towards the living area, his eyes finding Chloe who was still clapping and laughing. "I get the feeling someone ENJOYS setting the fire alarms off?" He glared playfull down at the pink haired girl, but she only stared back at him with cobalt blue eyes that were almost as large as her own head, and giggled again.

"Does she EVER cry?" Raven asked. Hunter had finally calmed down, but didn't look like he was going to sleep anytime soon.

"Here and there," Drake responded. He layed down sideways behind his daughter, handing her a few toys so he could play with her. "Like when she's hungry, or grumpy, but other then that she just kinda stares. Like she's trying to figure you out or something. It's a little . . . creepy."

"It is not creepy," Kole came from the kitchen bringing with her a tray of refreshments. "I think it's cute, and shows just how smart she is." She set the tray down.

"Kole you didn't have to go to the trouble," Starfire told her.

"Yeah your a guest here, we should be taking care of you."

Kole shook her head to Raven, "It's no trouble at all. It's the least I can do, after all Cyborg is giving Chloe her sixth month check-up today, speaking of, how is she?"

Cyborg took a seat on the couch, grabbing one of the glasses. "Well everything for a normal kid is perfectly fine. She's the right height, weight, maybe a bit small, but it's nothing to get to worried about. As for the other stuff, well, I'm not sure what's 'normal' for a half dragon kid."

"Believe it or not this is normal," Drake told them, "Think of it like pooping, burping, and sleeping for normal babies, It's just something natural that babies do, and in this case she's just a half dragon baby, so it's natural for her to set things on fire."

"Friend Kole has she ever burned you?" Starfire asked.

Kole gave a nod. "She has, but it wasn't anything Drake couldn't heal, and I think she's learning that she shouldn't burn mommy. Only daddy." She smirked at her boyfriend who only rolled his eyes.

"What about her diet?" Raven asked. "Does she need anything . . . extra? Like Farah needed blood?"

"I'm able to breastfeed her, but she'll need one meal a day that is super heated."

"And that gives me an excuse to feed her from a bottle." Drake smiled as he cooed to his daughter. "Huh, that's right, so daddy can feed you, huh?" Chloe laughed again slapping his face with her tiny hands.

"I'm surprised she's showing powers this early, mine didn't kick in till I was five."

Drake shrugged. "As I mentioned, this is natural for her, but she'll get better control over them as she gets older, and once she hits her teens, she'll be able to train as a dragon knight."

"Has she shown signs of your powers yet Kole?"

She shook her head, "Not yet Star, if she ever will. I honestly haven't thought much about it." She looked over to her daughter, a sad smile coming to her face. "I'm just glad she's here."

Drake met his girlfriends gaze with a smile, "Me too love," The two shared a quick and loving smile, before Drake went back to playing with his little girl. While the Titans watched the baby girl play with her father the tower suddenly began to rumble and slightly quiver. Their ears picking up the sounds of the tower walls starting to crumble.

"Friends, what is-" Suddenly the walls imploded, their eyes unable to see exactly what was happening, but something was coming at them, breaking the tower to pieces as it moved. "EEP!" Starfire clung to Mar'i and bolted for the only exit available, which in this case meant crashing through the window, her body shielding her child as she flew.

Raven pulled Hunter as close to herself as possible, then vanished into a dark black portal underneath her, and out of the way of the attack. Drake grabbed ahold of Chloe, changed into his dragon form and headed for the window, Kole leaping onto his back as he took flight.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Cyborg leapt from the couch grabbing onto Drake's tail at the last second.

The Titans reappeared at the base of the tower on the rocky island below. "What just attacked our tower?" Raven asked, her son screaming in her arms.

"I know not!"

Cyborg crashed beside Starfire, "What the HELL!"

Drake lowered himself to the ground, "Do me a favor Cyborg, and don't GRAB my tail like that." He smacked the bionic teen across the head with the tip of his tail. "Now what was-" Everyone looked up towards the roof of the tower. "Oh-"

"-my-" Starfire's mouth fell open.

"-. . . god . . . " Raven put her head in her hands.

There on top of the destroyed tower was a full sized, fire-breathing dragon.

A very GREEN full sized fire-breathing dragon.

As they stood with open mouths at the verdent reptile, a small golden-yellow butterfly fluttered towards them from the roof, before changing into Raven's blonde headed daughter, Farah. "Mommy! Mommy! Look!" she excitedly pointed towards the dragon, "I asked daddy if he could change into a dragon and he DID!"

The green dragon swivled it's head to look down at the Titans below, Raven being able to recognize the look of guilt ANYWHERE in ANY form Beast Boy was in. She turned to the eight foot tall dragon knight. "Drake . . . why is Beast Boy so . . . large?"

Drake changed back to his human form, Kole still clinging to his back, and Chloe in his arms. "Well, REAL dragons are about the size of two jet airliners . . . ."

They all looked back at the dragon atop the tower, Kole leaning her head close to Drake's ear. "So . . . this mean his is . . . . bigger?"

Chloe must be very smart, since she immediately started giggling at her mothers joke.


	3. Chapter 3

**It has to be summer, cuz it's about to get hot in here.**

A quiet humming floated through their little treehouse, undisturbed by the caveman's snoring as he slept in his SOUNDPROOF room. Making his room soundproof was one of many things Cyborg had to do at the Titans North tower to accommodate a half dragon baby. For starters Gnarks snoring, which had the power to awaken the dead, would wake Chloe at all hours of the night, without or without sensitive hearing, if in fact she possessed that gift. The first couple of nights, Chloe could be found wrapped in her fathers dragon form, his rhythmic breathing, and the gentle rise and fall of his scaly hide helping to keep his daughter asleep. It was either that or move Gnark down by the docks to guide ships through the fog.

Once his room was made soundproof, Cyborg designed a special crib for Chloe that was in a similar fashion to an incubator, helping to keep her toasty warm all night, in the event she did sleep through the night. She was a typical baby that cried when she needed to be changed or was hungry, but Drake and Kole also noted she would cry in fear, which wasn't uncommon for a newborn, but this seemed different. Drake figured it was due to the trauma of her birth, but it was impossible to say for sure, so they just chalked it up to Chloe being a difficult sleeper.

This evening however was different.

Drake was usually the first to hear Chloe when she started crying, considering his strong sense of hearing, and once again it was a frightened cry, and Kole's turn. Groggily she got up from their bed and made her way to Chloe's room, Drake watching the backside of her small frame as she disappeared, really fitting nicely into the light blue booty shorts, and tank top. It was common for Drake to listen to the quiet whispers of Kole lifting their wriggling daughter into her arms, sit in a nearby rocking chair, and help lull her back to sleep. Normally once he heard everything was alright he was right back to sleep, but tonight he was awake with reflection.

Drake NEVER saw himself becoming a father. It wasn't that he was incapable, but, much like Raven and Beast Boy, required someone whom he could be compatible with, which in his case was impossible since there was no other dragon knights in existence. Chloe however had been a wonderful accident.

* * *

Neither of them knew who did what first.

One moment Drake was visiting with Kole in her room, then as he turned to leave, he gave her a kiss goodbye . . . . but couldn't pull away. With Gnark past out in the common area from an all night pizza binge with Wildebeest, the tree house was all there's, no one to stop them from what Drake knew would be a mistake, but neither of them cared. Call it animalistic tendencies or the desire for companionship, in this moment they NEEDED each other, he needed her, and nothing, no one else mattered.

With their tongues dancing one with one another, and their lips never separating for more then a second, she led him to her room, her hands desperately ripping the fabric from his body, as he helped her from her shirt and skirt. With his shirt removed, he helped her with her knee length boots until they were both settled atop the bed, where they continued to peel articles of clothing from each other until both were in their underthings, Drake allowing his animalistic nature to take over. Contrary to popular belief dragons were not the savage monstrosities they were perceived to be, they were first and foremost loyal to their companions. There was never a desire to claim, possess, own or dominate, like most animals, but a genuine desire to protect, to care, and nurture. Thus in this moment as their bodies entwined with one another, they would mate for life. Though there was still a considerable amount of animalistic clawing, biting, necking, and growling . . . .

. . . . . and from Drake to. Drake was very, VERY wrong to assume Kole was sweet and innocent in EVERY aspect of her life. And he wasn't arguing.

Her small, soft and delicate hands traced the individual cords of diamond solid muscle that spread like mountains over his frame, her fingers lingering over the numerous amount of scars from claws, swords, teeth, burns, each one attesting to his years of battle prowess, a tattoo of his dragon form over his chest to his lower back, and the necklace that shined with an ancient magic. His hands, though rough and callused, were gentle as he moved them along her flesh, the extreme temperatures of his powers causing her to sweat, making her delicious peach colored skin shimmer in what little light they had. His hazel eyes reverting to black reptilian slits that possessed an errie glow due to his ability to see in the dark. His teeth hinting at becoming pointed as he slid them across her neck, over her collar bone and down to her chest, her head thrown back letting out a moan, her hands running through his hair, and tugged lightly.

And this continued on well into the morning, his powers creating a light film of mist in the air. Drake traced his thumb over her exposed shoulder, an uncertain dread rising in the pit of his stomach since they didn't use protection, but nothing would tear him away from her now. He was devoted, he belonged to her for now and always, even when his fears were confirmed, he would so any and everything for his companion and hatchling.

* * *

He was brought from his musings when he noticed how quiet it had gotten, just the steady breathing from his sleeping girls, a phrase he NEVER got tired of saying.

Pulling himself from bed, he sauntered to his daughters room were both Chloe and Kole were asleep in the rocking chair. Drake shook his head with a smile carefully lifting Chloe out of her mothers arms. She grunted and wriggled at the transition, but quickly recognized the feel of her father and snuggled right in. All of those thoughts came back, how she was not supposed to be here, how she and Kole almost didn't make it, and yet here they were, two of the most important people in his life, alive, healthy and well. Although he never wanted this moment to end, he wanted his companion to sleep in a more comfortable position, so, reluctantly, he slowly lowered her into her super heated crib. She grunted and fussed for a bit, but he stuck around until she fell back to sleep. Next was taking Kole back to bed.

Effortlessly he lifted her into his arms bridal style and slowly traveled back to their room, the mother of his child snuggling closer into him as he walked. Another moment he wished would never end.

He lingered just a bit longer once he placed her in bed, placing a loose strand of pink hair behind her ear. As he stood to head to his side of the bed, he heard his name being called.

"Drake?"

If it wasn't for his hearing he wouldn't have heard her, but he brought his face back to hers. "I'm right here."

Her eyes were open barely a crack, but even still they were dazzling. A tired but beautiful smile came across her lips, "I love you." she whispered.

Drake froze for a moment, wondering if those words really came from her lips, but he knew they had. He leaned closer to her, touching his forehead to her own. "I love you, always."

For the first time in a thousand years, he felt whole.


	4. Chapter 4

**Inspired by Golems one-shot, Scars. Which was inspired by Tumblrs robstar week scars.**

A five year old Chloe tapped her chin with her finger, her brows furrowed adorably in thought. "How about...that one?" She pointed to a puncture wound on her father's abdomen under his right chest muscle.

The shirtless knight let out a small laugh. "It was from a giant plant monster." Chloe "oooo'd" at his clearly watered down version of the CHILD eating plant creature. As much as he loved telling her stories, he also enjoyed sleeping through the night without Chloe screaming from nightmares. The little family was enjoying a quiet evening high up in the trees of the Montana forests. Their treehouse had been finished earlier that year and though it was an adjustment it was also beautiful to finally have a place to call their own. The indoor plumbing and electricity helped too. This particular evening, Kole was busy in the garden picking tomatoes for their dinner while Drake and Chloe participated in their favorite activity together, though this was the first time she wanted to know the tales behind his battle scars.

She examined his body again, her matching pair of her mother's crystal blue eyes gleaming with curiosity. "What about...that one." This time she pointed to his shoulder were she saw a serious of tiny teeth marks with two large holes for fangs at the front of the jaw.

Drake stiffened slightly, a memory being awoken that he had long wished to forget, but she was smart and knew when her father avoided talking about something, even painful experiences.

"Well sweety this happened a long time ago with daddies brother and your uncle, Magnus."

She tilted her head in thought, "Wow I have a lot of uncles huh?"

He laughed a bit, "Well unlike uncle Gnark and uncle Landon, this was daddies blood brother. This actually happened because I made a bad choice," her eyes went wide, "When daddy first started training with his powers, my brother and I went out to play with them, but we weren't supposed too, and we accidentally disturbed a large nest of snakes, but Magnus saved daddies life." Chloe bounced on his lap with excitement, but once again Drake had to leave out the gory details. Like the part were his brother was bitten in his arm, and due to his lack of knowledge on how the venom worked he cut off his own brothers arm to save his life. He was bitten as well, but he was immune because of his powers.

"When are we going to meet him?" she asked innocently.

He felt his heart sink. "Well, honey, we won't be able to. See a lot of daddies family has passed away..."

She tilted her head attempting to understand the meaning, "Like, gone to heaven?"

He cracked a smile at her innocence. "Yes sweety."

She gave a small nod, the two pieces of hair swaying as she did so. "Will we ever see them again?"

Once again he smiled with a single tear in his eye, and pulled her into a hug. "I guess we'll have to see."

He sat there softly rocking the little girl in his arms, his child that he had helped create, who almost didn't make it, whom he never imagined having. He just held her, memorized her, loved her.

Kole stood back, a small basket of tomatoes in her hands, and watched the scene unfold with love and adoration. But after a while she had to interrupt.

She cleared her throat, getting their attention. "Chloe, why don't you get washed up for dinner."

Chloe started bouncing in her father's lap, "Can I cut the tomatoes?!"

"Yes, but wait for me okay." Chloe clambered off of her fathers lap, grabbed the basket from her mother and scurried into the treehouse.

Drake stood from his chair, but before he could replace his shirt Kole had wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Not wanting me to put my shirt back on huh?"

She ignored his attempt at humor. "I know it's tough for you," she whispered into his neck, "It's tough for me too."

He pulled back to look into her eyes. "I thought you were fine with the fact that shell never know your father."

"Well yeah, but shell never know my mother."

He nodded in understanding. "It's just...how am I supposed to teach or train her without their help? I'm alone in this and what if I screw it up?"

She grabbed the sides of his face. "You are not alone. Maybe in training her, but not in loving and teaching her. I'll always be right here with you, and we'll handle it, together."

Drake placed his forehead against her own, "What did I do to deserve you?"

She snickered, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "I still haven't figured that out." she pulled away and headed inside. "Grab some lettuce on your way in."

Drake whined, "Why do you insist on feeding me what my food eats?"

"Because it's good for you daddy!" Chloe piped from the kitchen.

"See Drake I'm teaching her already."


	5. Chapter 5

There were a lot of benefits to having a boyfriend that could fly. For starters, travel time was cut in half, and you never had to take an airplane and deal with that hassle. But the downside to was that it tended to get very very cold, especially in the Switzerland mountains, but with extra layers, and a boyfriend who was literally a dragon, it meant extra cuddling. Even if he was scaly.

Drake landed onto the cliffs edge but hadn't set Kole down just yet, mostly because of the cold mountain air, but also the fact that there was no room on the ledge for two of them. She removed her face from the warmth of his chest so scan the cliff side.

"Where are we?"

Drake kept his sharp dragon eyes trained on the rocks before them as if he was looking for something.

",You'll see." Something else odd about this trip was that was that he was unusually quiet, but she didn't want to push.

This was his Homeland after all.

Suddenly he zeroed in on a particular spot and shot a small burst of fire into a small hole carved into the mountain. With a jerking motion the cliff suddenly began to open up before them, leading to a tunnel that Kole assumed took them deeper into the mountain, and of course that's where they were headed. But as Drake made his way down the tunnel, he had yet to put her down. Though she was thankful for that, seeing as how the tunnel was pitch black and she couldn't see in the dark, unlike him.

"What is this? And if you say you'll see again I'll pop you."

She couldn't see him smirk but she knew he was. "I don't want to spoil the surprise." She frowned at his response, but left it at that for now.

They continued on, until finally he came to a stop and set her down onto her own feet. She quickly became concerned and nervous, but he wrapped one of his wings around her small frame to keep her comforted and safe.

"Hang on." she heard him say. The next thing she knew, he had spat another breath of fire until suddenly the entire cavern lit up when the fire reached pools of oil to illuminate the darkened tunnel. She blinked a few times to allow her eyes time to adjust, but once they had she saw something that was far more breathtaking then the mountains outside. She was in such shook that she hadn't even realized that he had changed back into his human form. "Well," he asked, "What do you think?"

She was speechless. Her bottom jaw on the floor. She never. considered herself a materialistic person, but what girl wouldn't stare in amazement at mountains of treasure before them. Gold, silver, rubies, diamonds, crystals, crowns, any and all kind of treasure she could think of, was placed at her feet in this cave. She was in such awe, all she could do was whisper a, "Wow."

He chuckled as he took her hand and began walked the edges of the cave.

"Wha-what is this place?"

"This was my father's, and his father's, and my uncles and so on. and so forth. We are half dragon after all. We like our treasure."

She tore her eyes away from the trove. "Wait, does that mean that this-"

"Yup . . it's all mine." She took her hand back causing him to turn back to her. "Kole?"

"Sorry Drake, it's just," she suddenly looked at the ground nervously, as if she had done something wrong, "This is kinda overwhelming. I mean why did you bring me here?"

He smiled tenderly as he retook her hands in his own. "Because I want to share this with you. And our future child." His hands went to het lower abdomen, where she placed her hands on top of his. He a

grasped her hand again and led her through the cave, taking the trove as they walked, until something caught her attention. Ironic how one thing out of this place caught her eye, but it seemed out of place.

She went for the item, but he held her back, "Ignore that, it's nothing."

This of course only fueled her curiosity. She wrenched her hand from her grip and skipped to the item in question. In this case, a sword. A rather heavy one mind you. She removed the sword from it's scabbard as best she could and was met with an incredible blue colored sword that matched her eyes perfectly. She gasped in awe again and turned to Drake, but strangely saw him turned away from her, his back so rigged it worried her.

"Drake." with the sword still in her hands she moved untill she faced him again. His mouth was downward in a scowl, his lower lip fighting to keep from quivering. "Drake what is it?

With eyes that threatened tears, he took the sword from her. "This blade," he choked, "was the last thing father gave to me … the last time I saw him."

His grip tightened around the sheathed blade, but before he could toss it out of his sight, she placed her hand on top of his that held the sword. Their eyes met and she gave him a warm and tender smile.

"It's okay to hurt and breakdown, Drake, you don't have to be strong all the time."

Finally, with her permission, he collapsed into her, and began to so into her shoulder. They remained that way for some time, or at least until Drake settled down. He pulled himself from her embrace and went to the corner of the cave and began sifting through one of the mounds of treasure.

She stared at him oddly, but everything became clear when he came back with a small diamond in his hand, and descended to one knee.

xxccxxx

Starfire gently placed a small wreath of beautiful light blue flowers atop Koles silken pink hair and took a step back to admire her work.

"Oh Kole you look most beautiful." with her hands clasped together and a bounce in her step, she squealed happily over the bride to be, who for some reason, seemed anything but Happy. "Kole, is something the matter?"

The aforementioned bride remained silent and unmoving in front of the large mirror barely registering that anyone else was with her. Starfire was about to ask again until the Titan empath placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Starfire why don't you see if all the other arrangements are ready." Raven asked. Starfire looked a bit puzzled at first, but shrugged and left the two alone. Once Raven was sure Starfire had gone she then turned her attention to Kole. "As you know I'm an empath, so I can feel your nervousness, hesitancy and fear. I guess I don't understand why."

Kole sniffled before taking a seat on a nearby chair. "I know I have no reason to be, but I can't help it."

Raven grabbed a nearby chair and sat across from her, all the while Kole kept her gaze on the floor. "Well, what's bothering you?"

Kole shuffled her shoulders before responding. "It's just . . why would he be interested in me? Is it only because I'm pregnant? I mean. I'm nowhere near as beautiful as you are Starfire. I guess I just feel so . . . plain. And he's so wonderful he can have his pick of any girl so . . why me?"

Raven absorbed what Kole was telling her, fighting the urge to laugh out loud for being called "beautiful" but she could tell Kole was sincere in her compliment.

"I remember I went to Starfire about the same concerns, that I wasn't pretty like her and she told me that I wasn't pretty like her, but that I was pretty like me. And Kole your beautiful, especially today, and I know Drake knows that too. And something else you need to know is that your the best person for him. He's a soldier, and like any soldier he just wants the fighting to stop. Starfire is a warrior and with my unstable powers, the fighting won't ever end, but with you there is a light at the end of the day tunnel he's found himself in his whole life. I don't know much about love, I mean Gar and I just barely started dating a year ago, but if anyone can figure it out, it's you guys."

Kole sat with large eyes aimed at the demoness. She knew Raven was great with advice, but suddenly she was looking at her in a brand new light. "Wow Raven, you've definitely thought that through."

Raven shrugged, "I've had the same concerns most of my life as well. It's normal. But today is about you." Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door followed by a,

"Gnark? (Are you ready?)"

Raven stood up, helping Kole to her feet. "Are you ready?"

Kole gave a wide smile that she was known for. "Nope, but I want to be married to him already."

It was a small service with only friends and family, which only consisted of the Titans from around the globe, all of which had h

journeyed to Koles first real home under the ice of the Arctic circle. The service was held at the river, beside an archway made entirely of flowers and was void of any hungry dinosaurs, but their bellowing could still be heard echoing through the underground forest.

Gnark took he in his arm and led her down the grass covered aisle to the archway where the dragon knight, dressed in ceremonial armor and robes waited for his future bride. Dressed in a snow white gown that hugged all the right places, and holding a bouquet of flowers that matched her eyes, Gnark passed his surrogate sister to the dragon knight.

"Wow," he said breathlessly, "You look . . . wow."

She giggled as a faint blush found its way to her cheeks. "Thanks. You look handsome yourself."

He took her arm in his and turned to the one performing the ceremony. "I love you Kole," he whispered.

She held onto him a bit tighter. "I know.". She whispered back as Landon began to marry them.

"Isn't it kinda weird having a demon do the wedding ceremony?" Beast Boy whispered to his girlfriend.

"Well he is a king and cheap so why not right?" Beast Boy shrugged, wrapping his arm around her shoulders to watch the wedding continue. I


End file.
